


Carry me home

by CJreader92



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJreader92/pseuds/CJreader92
Summary: A warm mid Autumn brings the beginning and end to Sasuke.It is usually the quiet ones that hurt the most.





	Carry me home

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses the lyrics 'Carry me home' by the Sweeplings
> 
> Warning. Not a happy ending
> 
> for some reason my computer would not allow me to Italic the song lyrcis so please excuse the constant use of (song) between the lyrics.

The Wind was warm despite being mid Autumn.  
I looked over to his face, he looked so peaceful and calm.  
My heart ached feeling hollow. Did you ever look like that when you looked at me?  
I wanted to reach out and touch you.  
I wanted some sort of reassurance that even though today was the day you would be there with something comforting to say.  
Why? Why wouldn’t I have just told you how I felt before you moved on.

There she stands, right next to you. She is to happy for this day.  
I want to scream, I want to hurt her. She never deserved you.  
Now there she is, she does not even shed a tear as she recites her written words.  
Pathetic  
She loves you only like a brother, not how I love you.

 

(Song)

Carry me home when the light in my eyes does fade  
Carry me home when the shadow comes to take me away  
Lay down my bones knowing I'll be in a better place  
Release my soul, carry me home

(song)

You always took care of others more than yourself.  
You always protected those who hated you or used you.  
Your soul is too pure, too bright, too good for any one.  
Why? Why Couldn’t I have not been such a coward and told you how I felt before you move on.

This feels worse than the loss of my family, of my brother.  
I feel my heart being torn in two.  
I can’t hold back the tear that slips and the sob that escapes.  
I can hear the dog boy next to me trying to say my name. I must look out of place.  
I must be concerning him. You were the only one I could show my emotions to.  
But today has gotten the better of me.  
I thought I could handle it.

 

(song)

Carry me home there's no sorrow down in the ground  
Carry me home don't you weep for I am freedom bound  
Lay down my bones there is peace within the light I've found  
Release my soul, carry me home

(song)

 

The Flowers suddenly become to intoxicating. I can smell them from where I sit.  
The room feels like it’s shrinking inwards.  
My hands shake. I can’t seem to stop them.  
Her hand rests on my shoulder. She loved you as well, yet you never acknowledged her declaration of love to you.  
She smiles at me sadly though. She knows.  
She knows how much I loved you to.  
Why? Why hadn’t I made a larger declaration myself and told you how I felt before you moved on.

How could you be so selfish. How could you leave me on my own.  
I thought for every second our eyes met there was something stronger there.  
I saw the blush that stained your face. I mistook it for anger at first.  
I noticed the shuffling and how your smile would only reach your eyes when you saw me.  
I noticed. But I never made a move.

 

(song)

Carry me home when the light in my eyes does fade  
Carry me home when the shadow comes to take me away  
Lay down my bones knowing I'll be in a better place  
Release my soul, carry me home

(song)

I’m deaf. I’m deaf to the world that isn’t you.  
Our old teacher stands by your side and tells jokes to lighten the mood.  
He catches my eyes and I can’t help but shed more tears.  
Oh how stupid could I be not to seize the moment.  
Why? Why didn’t I seize the moment and tell you how I felt before you moved on.

Why did you put yourself in the line of fire.  
Why do you have to have a hero complex.  
Why must you leave me.

(song)

Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly I'm carried on  
Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly you let me go

(song)

I finally stand. I do not notice if i have interrupted or not.  
I no longer care. I need to tell you….

I am sobbing….  
I am an Uchiha and I am sobbing.  
Why can you not be mine.  
Please, Please just come back to me.  
I stop short right in front of you.  
You don’t see me.  
You can no longer see me.

 

(song)

Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly I'm carried on  
Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly you let me go

(song)

“Naruto,”  
I cry. I drop to my knees and cry.  
“I love you”  
I hear some gasps but I ignore them.  
“Come back to me please”  
I plead I plead and plead and plead.  
So much silence. I can’t stand the silence.  
I reach over and brush your cheek. You don’t stir.  
“I will join you soon I promise my love.”  
I kiss your cheek as Kakashi finally tries to pull me away.  
Your cheek is so cold but rest well my Love.  
I will join you soon I promise.  
I can’t live without you.  
Kakashi knows it to. He and Tsunade know I can’t live without you.

They close the lid. Your friends walk around and lift you up.  
I can’t help I am still crying and shaking to much.  
The petals on the ground rise carried by the wind.  
Your soul is leaving.  
I know it is yours. It is warm and happy on this sober day.  
Naruto. Please wait for me I will join you soon.  
They take you. They take you to our hill.

 

(song)

Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly I'm carried on  
Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly you let me go

(song)

 

I sit and watch as they lower you in.  
Wait for me my love.  
Slowly they leave. Their goodbyes fall on my deaf ears.  
The only voice I notice is Kakashi’s.  
He hands me the vial.  
Wait for me my love. We will be joined soon.  
I know that he is still there, he walks away to give me enough privacy to say my last spoken farewell.  
I may not have told you how i felt before….  
I will tell you again and again when we meet  
I promise.

“Wait for me my love”  
I kiss the rock with your name on it.  
“Wait”

 

(song)

Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly I'm carried on  
Quietly I feel your whisper settle on me, quietly you let me go

(song)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto.
> 
> This song is beautiful. It was used for a friend of mine during their funeral.  
> I tried to convey as much emotion as I could.


End file.
